


Mine

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one-shot where in,Gulf has a project under [redacted], making him meet the other boys who are also involved in the said project. Mew, being protective of his “nong”, accompanies him to the building. But what happens next tested his patience.“I don’t like it”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: All





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with that agenda T T ), don't know if this will have a part two oho. And please do excuse my grammar and typos and other mistakes :'> I don't usually proofread before I publish which is wrong--so don't be like me. [But I do edit it if I see some mistakes]
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was during their Rabenda interview when Mew spilled that Gulf would have a project after the shooting of the second season of TharnType. **“After TharnType, I will be free”** , Gulf exclaimed, smiling at the camera. Mew looked at Gulf and laughed, **“No no, he has a project afterwards”** , he said as the latter kept on denying it. At the end of the interview, the two decided to go and eat outside together with their family and team. 

Upon their arrival at the chosen restaurant, they immediately went in and sat down at their reserved table. Gulf sat beside Mew as usual, **“Phi, you keep on spilling things”** , Gulf said as Mew was scanning through the menu. He turned his head to face Gulf, **“They will soon know about it anyways”** , Mew said, smiling at the younger man beside him. Little did they know that the others were watching them, **“What do you think they are talking about?”** , Mrs. Jongcheveevat whispered at Nong Stu. She shook her head, **“I have no idea”**.

**“Boo are you mad?”** , Gulf whispered at Mew while they were eating. Mew placed his hand on Gulf’s thigh, making the latter yelp a little. The others were shocked at his yelp and looked at him. **“I’m okay! I just almost choke from a fish bone”** , Gulf excused, while pinching Mew’s hand, making the older man flinch. **“I’m not mad, I’m actually happy but I will miss you”** , Mew whispered, making the latter blush. **“But we almost see each other everyday and we always call each other”** , Gulf said, holding onto Mew’s hand that hasn’t moved from his thigh. Mew slowly nodded, **“Can I accompany you tomorrow?”** , he asked as he grabbed his glass and poured some water in it. **“Yes, please do accompany me tomorrow”** , Gulf said, smiling at him. 

After they ate, they all went home to rest as they have other schedules tomorrow. Of course, before sleeping, Mew and Gulf called each other. They talked about the project that Gulf got into and Mew’s events for the upcoming days. **“I’ll fetch you okay? Good night bii”** , Mew said, giving Gulf a kiss; the kiss that we thought were for the fans during their lives on Instagram but was actually for Gulf all along. **“Okay, I’ll wake up early then. Good night boo”** , Gulf said as he kissed back and waved his hand. **“I love you Phi”** , Gulf said, surprising Mew since he doesn’t say it often. **“I love you too Nong”** , he responded before ending the call. 

The next day, Gulf woke up early as Mew will be fetching him. And just after he took a shower and ate his breakfast, Mew came. **“Gulf, your boyfriend is here”** , Grace said, knocking on his bedroom door. **“Coming”** , Gulf responded as he grabbed his bag and went out of his room to meet Mew who was sitting on their living room’s couch. Mew looked up and saw Gulf coming down from the stairs, he smiled, **“Let’s go?”** . Gulf nodded and followed him to his car. **“Good bye!~ We’ll be back later”** , Gulf said at his family before he went out of the door and locked it. 

During the drive, Mew turned on the radio and the song that started to play was their series’ song, _Hold Me Tight_ . Mew hummed the song while stealing glances at Gulf who was a bit sleepy. **“You can recline the seat and sleep for a while bii”** , he said. Gulf nodded and did what Mew told him, but before he shut his eyes, he held onto Mew’s hand that was on the car’s gear lever. **“Can we hold hands?”** , he asked, making the latter smile and hold his hand. When Gulf felt that Mew intertwined his fingers with his, he slowly closed his eyes and slept. 

A few hours later, they arrived at [redacted]. Mew parked his car somewhere close to the building, turned off the engine and tapped Gulf’s shoulder. **“Bii, we’re here”** , he said. Gulf did not budge, he continued to let out a cute snore. Mew chuckled a little, he leaned in and kissed him. **“Wake up baby”** , Mew whispered and blew into his ear, waking Gulf up. He slowly opened his eyes, **“We’re here?”** , he asked as he sat up and stretched his arms a little. **“I had the weirdest dream, someone kissed me. It even felt real”** , Gulf said as he looked back at Mew who was smiling cheekily. **“You kissed me while I was sleeping didn’t you?”** , he asked. Mew nodded, **“You wouldn’t wake up so I had to wake you the same way Sleeping Beauty woke up”** , he said as he unbuckled Gulf’s seatbelt. 

As they went out of the car, Gulf walked beside Mew, **“So you think I am beautiful? Because you had to wake me up the same way the Prince woke Aurora up”** , Gulf asked. Mew stopped walking and faced him, **“You are, what makes you think that you aren’t? Remember when I sang you** **_Perfect_ ** **? That’s because you are perfect to me”** , he said, making the latter blush. Mew looked at him and chuckled, **“Okay, let’s go”** , he said as he held Gulf’s hand and walked with him towards and going inside the building. 

Upon their entrance, an employee greeted them, **“Gulf Kanawut?”** , she asked, making Gulf nod. **“Alrighty, nice to meet you, please do follow me”** , she said as she entered one of the elevators. The three then reached a certain floor and went inside the room where the meeting for the project would be held. After a few minutes, Kao, who’s also part of the project, entered the room and greeted the two. **“Hello! Nice to meet you Gulf and Mew, but isn’t it only Gulf who’s part of this project?”** , he asked, still holding onto Gulf’s handshake. The latter nodded, **“P’Mew just accompanied me”** , he answered. Mew smiled back at him, but was already getting a little irritated. He then played with the ring on his thumb to calm him down a little. _When will you let go of his hand?_ , he thought, looking at Kao, still holding Gulf’s hand. 

  
After a few minutes of the two standing while talking, they finally sat down. Gulf of course, still sat beside Mew. **“Boo, are you jealous?”** , he whispered. Mew looked at him and frowned,

 **“Was it too obvious?”** , he asked as he held onto Gulf’s hand, forgetting about Kao who was with them in the room. Gulf nodded a little, **“And besides, I saw you playing with your ring”** , he said, smiling at him. A few minutes later, the other boys who will be part of the project arrived, making the meeting start. During the meeting, Mew couldn’t get his eyes off of Kao who kept on eyeing Gulf every chance he could get. _Why does he keep on looking?_ , he thought, as he looked at Gulf who was immersed in the meeting. He took Gulf’s hand and played with his fingers. 

After an hour, the meeting ended. Before they left, one of the staff mentioned about 2gether and how it was supposed to be starred by Kao and Gulf which surprised Mew. **“Right? You were supposed to be Tine and Kao was supposed to be Sarawat but the past production agency ghosted the two of you** ”, she explained while she was looking for her camera in her bag. **“Can I take a photo of the two of you before you go?”** , she asked the two. Kao and Gulf nodded. 

Gulf let go of Mew’s hand for a while and went to stand beside Kao who then wrapped his hand around his waist while the two gave a peace sign. **“Thank you! Take care on your way home!”** , the staff said as she left the room. Once she had left, Mew grabbed Gulf immediately, said goodbye to Kao and left the room. 

Kao was left in the room, smiling and laughing a little. 

**“Phi”** , Gulf called out to Mew who seemed to be in deep thoughts in the elevator. Mew snapped out of it and turned his head to face Gulf. **“What?”** , he said with a hint of irritation. Gulf laughed, **“Ah, my boo is so jealous”** , he said as he went out of the elevator with Mew, not letting go of his hand. **“I don’t like it”** , Mew said as they walked towards his car. Once they were in, Mew leaned closer to Gulf, **“I don’t like how he was stealing glances at you”** , he said. Gulf listened carefully. 

**“I don’t like it when he was holding onto your hand”**

**“I don’t like it when the two of you were standing so close”**

**“I don’t like it when he wrapped his arm around your waist”**

**“I don’t like it when you were supposed to be shipped with him”**

**“But I like you”** , Gulf said, making Mew look at him. **“We met each other. We acted together. And here we are, dating. I love you, you should always remember that. Now stop sulking and come here”** , Gulf said as he pulled Mew for a hug. Mew buried his face on Gulf’s nape and kissed it. **“I love you too. Sorry for being jealous”** , he said as he kept on kissing the latter’s nape. **“It’s okay boo, haha, you’re so cute when you’re jealous”** , Gulf said. 

Mew then lifted his head and looked at Gulf. **“Can you spare me a few more hours?”** , he asked. Gulf nodded, **“Sure, where are we going?”** , he asked. Mew smiled, **“At my condo”** ,he answered as he started the car’s engine. Before he started driving, Mew pecked Gulf’s lips and whispered, **“I hope you’re ready”**. Gulf flushed red, knowing what Mew meant as being ready and prepared. 

**“You’ll be mine for a few hours, okay bii?”**

**“Why only for a few hours when I have been yours all along?”** , Gulf said, making Mew stop the car. He blushed a little, **“I know, but--”** , He was cut off as a pair of lips crashed onto his. **“I know what you meant by being yours for a few hours. Now start driving--”**

**“--daddy”** , Gulf teased, making Mew gulp as he continued to drive. **“Being naughty aren’t you baby?”** , Mew said as he looked at the road while driving. Gulf hummed as Mew placed his hand on his thigh and started to caress and squeeze it, making the latter moan. **“Oh? We’ll continue this later”** , Mew said as he kissed Gulf since it was a red light. **“Can’t wait”** , Gulf said in between the kiss. 


End file.
